Memories
by jordananne
Summary: He was gone. He had been for awhile now. We didn't forget him, oh no. We could never forget him. It just hurts to remember...but we have to. We need to.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I re-edited this because when I originally wrote this, a very long time ago, I did not take the time to sit down and e

**Okay, so I re-edited this because when I originally wrote this, a very long time ago, I did not take the time to sit down and edit. This was a horrible mistake on my part and I apologize to anyone who read it. I know it is very annoying to come across a story with unnecessary errors.**

**Anyway, here it is again! I decided to just make it a one-shot. **

**Enjoy!**


	2. Memories Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction I have posted on I just got this random idea while I was at work vacuuming

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction I have posted on I just got this random idea while I was at work vacuuming...I know...random. It's amazing what a depressing song on an ipod can do for the imagination. I decided that they don't mention our lovely Tim Speedle on the show as much as they should, like a memory or anything, so this is where this came from. Anywhoo, I wrote this and just published it, so sorry for any mistakes you come across. Review if you like!**

**Summary:** (FYI: I'm not sure if Tim had any siblings, so I just went with it). It was a normal day in the crime lab until an unfamiliar woman came in and brought up a memory that no one was prepared to handle.

It was early Monday morning, everyone in the lab doing what they do best, no one deep in conversation just yet, seeing as no one was really awake. That is except for Calliegh. She was always bright and cheerful, as Timothy Speedle once pointed out.

Calliegh was on her way to the lounge, which took her by the elevators that were an entrance to the crime lab floor. She was not moving particularly quickly, reading over a file. The familiar ding of the elevator opening caused Calliegh to look up from her reading.

Her eyes came in contact with those of a young woman, maybe 21, 22 years old. She had brown hair, dark eyes, and a curious look upon her face.

"Um, miss, excuse me, do you work here?" she asked.

"Yes, I sure do," Calliegh, replied with her standard shining smile.

"Great! I was wondering if you could tell me where Tim Speedle's office is? I'm his little sister, Sarah. I've been gone for like 4 years and I haven't talked to him since then. My parents mad me mad so I left. You know how that goes. Moved out on my own, different town, new job, haven't been back or talked to them since. Sorry I'm babbling...do you know where I could find Tim?"

During that long bit on conversation Calliegh's shining smile turned into a blank stare. She continued to look at the girl, she now knew was Sarah Speedle, but inside her world was crashing. She was confused. This young girl, Timmy's sister...she was talking as if he was here...but he isn't here...

She doesn't know! How can she not know? Tim's been dead for...over 3 years. How could his parents not have been able to make contact with her when he...

As a million thoughts were running through her head, she realized that the young girl was still standing there, politely smiling, waiting for an answer.

"Um," Calliegh stuttered, putting on her best fake grin, "Why don't you have a seat. I'll be right back."

She showed Sarah to a chair, and made her way to the lounge.

She entered the lounge room, and fell back against the door as it closed behind her. She felt almost like she was panicking. Like she was in some sort of daze. Timmy...he hadn't really been mentioned in so long. Almost like she'd forgotten...but, no! No! She hadn't forgotten. Things had just been so crazy, as usual.

As Calliegh was deep in though, Eric and Alexx entered from the other side of the room, and both noticed a distressed Calliegh.

"Darlin'", Alexx soothed, "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Calliegh looked straight at Alexx, eyes wide. Alexx's smile faded, and she returned the expression.

"What is it Cal?" Eric asked.

Calliegh started to pace. She ran her hair threw her hair.

"I ran into a girl by the elevator a few minutes ago. She asked me to show her where somebody's office was."

Alexx looked at her, at Eric, and then back to Calliegh. "Hun, I'm not sure I understand what is _wrong_."

"Timothy Speedle. Speed. Timmy," she explained in a flustered voice. " She's looking for Tim. Her name is Sarah; she's his little sister. She is asking to speak with him. She's been gone for 4 years, and hasn't talked to any family...She doesn't know."

Alexx and Eric just stared at her. They were as surprised and confused by the information ash Calliegh was.

"Oh my God," Alexx said. "How can she not know...I mean...I..." She couldn't continue. She sat in a hump next to Calliegh on the arm of the sofa. Eric stood in the same place he'd been in. He couldn't move, couldn't comprehend what he was hearing.

Speed. Oh, that name hadn't crossed their minds in such a long time. The overwhelming sadness they all felt was intense. It was like it was the day they had lost him.

"What are we going to do?" Calliegh asked, breaking the sadness. "Do we tell her?"

"I don't know. I think we have to. What do we tell her otherwise? We can't very well lie to her." Eric replied.

A knock on the door caused them all to look up, and they saw Sarah.

"Uh, hi, sorry, um, is Tim here? I don't mean to be rude, but I just really want to find him. It's been so long!" Sarah explained in a giddy voice.

Calliegh looked at Eric, and his eyes gave the go ahead.

"Sarah, why don't you sit down over here?" Calliegh motioned to the couch. Alexx took a seat on the end of the couch and Eric sat in the chair. Calliegh sat next to Sarah on the couch as well.

Calliegh didn't know where to began. "Sarah, my name is Calliegh. This is Alex and Eric, my co-workers and friends. We all know your brother very well."

"Hi!" Sarah smiled. They smiled back

Calliegh swelled a lump. Her smile was like Tim's.

"Um, a few years ago, your brother Tim was shot in the line of duty. He uh, he didn't survive."

Everyone tried to put on a brave face for Sarah, but inside, their hearts were breaking.

Calliegh could see her world crash in her eyes. Sarah just sat there looking at Calliegh. Tears began to fill her eyes and spill over. Calliegh felt helpless.

Calliegh grabbed a hold of Sarah's hands.

"Oh, Sarah. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I'm so sorry. You should know that he didn't suffer for long."

Sarah's head dropped and she began to cry. Alexx immediately when to the other side of her and began caressing her hair like the mother she was. Calliegh continued to hold her hands and Sarah rested her head on her shoulder and continued to cry. Sarah couldn't tell, but Alexx and Calliegh were crying too.

Eric wasn't sure how to help, and he felt horrible because it was like Speedle's death was happening all over again. He got up and quietly and exited the break room. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Eric." He looked up and saw who was talking to him. It was Horatio. He motioned towards the break room. "What's going on in there?"

Eric sighed again. "That girl Alexx and Calliegh is sitting with is Sarah Speedle. Tim's sister." Horatio's eyes widened at the information.

"She came here looking for him. She stopped Calliegh and asked where he was. Apparently she left home a few years ago and hasn't spoken with anyone in years. She had no idea...what happened. We…well Calliegh had to tell her. The girls seemed to be comforting her, so I stepped out. It was awful H, I can't believe she didn't know."

Horatio looked back into the break room and saw the women talking.

Sarah began to compose herself a little.

"I just can't believe this. I mean...I just...ugh! You would think that my parents would try to find me! I didn't even get to say goodbye to him". Her voice began to break. Calliegh just squeezed her hand and Alexx said, "I know baby".

All of a sudden Sarah stood up. She picked up her purse and started to leave, but then stopped in her tracks. She turned around, and saw Calliegh and Alexx still sitting on the couch, looking back at her. Sarah's lip began to tremble. She walked back to the women just as quickly and gave each of them a big hug.

"Thank you for being here with me. I know I don't know either of you at all, but I wouldn't have want to heard about…Timmy…from anyone else. I can tell how much you love him and that makes you family to me. He was my best friend. I shouldn't have kept out of contact with him just to make a point to my parents that I didn't need anybody. I don't know what I am going to do."

"Sarah," Calliegh said, "We considered Tim family too. So, if you EVER need someone to talk to, please, come find me."

"Me too, baby. I loved Timmy very much, and you are now family to us, just as he was." Alexx said.

"Thank you." Sarah said. She adjusted her purse and headed towards the door. She turned around once more, and looked at Calliegh and Alexx. They gave her a reassuring smile. She turned back around. Eric had opened the door for her. She walked through the door, and Horatio steeped out of her way, and nodded he head to her. His heart dropped at her red eyes, produced by all the tears she cried.

Calliegh and Alexx came out, both wiping their eyes. Eric put his arm around Calliegh's shoulders and Horatio put his hand on Alexx's back.

No one said anything. The just stood there, as one, as they watched Sarah wait for the elevator, step on, turn around, and make eye contact with them as the elevator doors closed. They still stood there, as friends once again grieving for the loss of one they loved, the one who made the group whole.

_**Okay, so that was a really sad ending. I noticed this fanfic was mostly centered on the women. Hope everyone liked it. Let me know, positive and negative comments. I might write some more stories!**_


End file.
